Momiji Sohma, I never gave a reason
by Sora1589
Summary: Momiji love's Tohru so much, to the point where he'd let her go so long as she's happy. A sweet and sad one shot, at this point, songfict about his feelings towards the end of the manga. A little story I'm sure you'll just love


**Momiji, I never gave a reason**

Momiji looked out towards the garden of the Sohma's main house. His Biology homework left open, the pages fluttering as a breeze blew through an open window. He brushed his growing fringe out of the way and let his thoughts wander, as they frequently seamed to, to the thing he enjoyed thinking of the most. Tohru. He looked at the phone beside his bed. He knew the number off by heart. The many times he has pressed those buttons, in order, to only miss the last one. He knew what he so dearly wanted to say to her as well. Three words. He sat on his bed and picked up the phone. His fingers hovered over the number pad as they traced out Shigure's, Tohru's, number. He let his finger hover over the final key, testing it, the way it would feel, to tell her. Slowly he put the phone back into it's receiver. He crouched on his bed, his back against the wall, and his head in his hands.

I never gave a reason  
Of why I didn't call  
And now I've grown so tired  
Of lying to myself

Momiji heard voices coming towards the house. He pulled himself off the bed and smiled. His mask, his way of protecting those he cared about from seeing a truth that could hurt them. He peered out the window to see Kyo, Yuki and Tohru walking towards the house. Tohru looked so happy between them; it made him glad to see her like that. So happy and carefree. He felt she had this way of healing a person just by listening to their problems. He grinned widely and waved from the window before turning and closing his door, and his thoughts, behind him and walking down the stares to meet his guests. His mask perfectly in place.

He went out the entrance and smiled and hugged and laughed. Yuki saw the way Momiji looked at Tohru, and Kyo knew too, it was not that hard a thing to miss. But Tohru was as ever the innocent, never quite noticing. No one said anything, though they knew it, but Momiji was never happier. Even though she was not his alone.

It can not go unsaid  
I regret what they know  
Don't think it's all been a waste of time

Are you better off alone  
Stop lying to yourself  
I regret what was said  
I deny what they know  
Are you better off alone 

It didn't take long until Kisa heard Tohru and immediately (with an ever following Hiro) rushed out to meet her. Amongst all the hug and girly chat Momiji saw Kyo manage to catch Tohru's attention and lead her away from his exited younger cousins. Momiji watched from the corner of his eye as he saw Kyo lean close to Tohru and whisper to her secrets, truths, little gifts. Her eye's lit with the words he spoke and shined with the innocent love in her reply. Momiji saw the way Tohru saw Kyo like no other ever had, without fear, regret or a trepidation to their actions. She did not see him as the cat monster, but worthy of redemption. Momiji remembered the first time he met Tohru, she looked so cute in her uniform. Back then he tried to capture her attention, tried to make her see him and no one else. Tried. He turned and went to talk with the rest of his gathered family.

And those that we admired  
All stood their grounds and cried  
I didn't start the fire  
I just tried to see your eyes

It can not go unsaid  
I only want you to know  
I think it's all going to work out fine

Are we better off alone  
(are you better off alone)  
Than lying to ourselves  
Who cares what they said  
Who cares what they know  
Are we better off alone 

That afternoon he waved a cheery goodbye to his friends and made his way back to his room. Back to his thoughts. His heart. He lent back on his door, preparing to enter. With his eye's closed he moved slowly to his bed and again picked up the phone. 1 number… he knew what to say. more numbers… it couldn't't hurt. His finger hovered over the final digit, the last number. Here goes nothing…

I know, that my love I'll send  
Could we still be friends  
But this is the end 

"Tohru, Hi it's Momiji… yeah I'm glad you got home safe…really, they caught Shigure reading a naughty novel, I wouldn't have guessed (the perv). Yeah…you left something here, Kisa found your red hair ribbon…don't worry, I'll bring it to school tomorrow, yeah…I'll see you then too…good night."

I think it's all going to work out fine

We're better off alone  
(are you better off alone)  
Than lying to ourselves  
(than lying to ourselves)  
I don't care what you said  
I don't care what I know  
Don't say it's all been a waste of time...

* * *

* * *

**-Authors comment-**

Ok well this is the first fan fiction I posted here, and yeah I do love Momiji but Kyo and Tohru were made for each other. I was wanting to write a songfict about momiji but I couldn't think of a song, and then this one popped up on the radio and I knew it was just right. I really hope you enjoyed it and I hope that you will leave me a comment about ...anything really :D my writing style, any typo's you see, if there's something you want me to write from this (like a sequal or maybe suggesting an idea for another fanfiction about Momiji or whatever I'd love to hear from you all.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters in any way shape or form from this fict, the ever amaizing Natsuki Takaya and are in the (if you haven't read it get it and read it now!) manga Fruits Basket 


End file.
